


Ballgowns To Dance In

by mountaindown



Category: Hermitcraft RPF
Genre: Crossdressing, Dresses, Gen, can be perceived as shipping, he brought this upon himself too, hermit challenges, i'm so soft, no one escapes, personas only, take it as you want - Freeform, what the heck mumbo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:28:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24125161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mountaindown/pseuds/mountaindown
Summary: Grian's mansion was finished and of course he had to hold a ball in order to celebrate. Before sending out the invitations however, a certain mustached man fell from a tree.
Relationships: take it as you want
Comments: 8
Kudos: 87





	1. Prelude

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by Belle of the Ball by Hero_in_a_Hoodie but not really related in any way other than Grian holds a ball when his mansion is complete. Go check this story out though!
> 
> Without further ado, enjoy my self indulgence.

Finally.

The mansion was complete. Inside and outside, from the gardens to the cliffs, from the grand door to the lush carpet. The dark oak floors shined from soft lighting and the dark prismarine roof glittered in the sunlight.

Grian stood quite a ways away from his build, admiring it and slowly starting to form a vision. His friends milling about the grand hall, the guys dressed up in fancy suits and the girls in gorgeous dresses. Pleasantries would be exchanged and the sound of laughter and tinkling wine glasses would fill the halls.

Most of this vision was ruined once Grian got an unexpected visit from a crazy man with a mustache.

* * *

The two Brits stood in the middle of the Hermit Challenges area, one fearing what would happen and the other with a maniacal grin on his face.

"You first," Mumbo grinned, trying to hide the fact that he hadn't actually come up with a challenge for Grian yet. Why did he always literally dive right into these things?

"Fine then, Mumbo, I challenge you to eat a piece of diorite whenever you see Iskall until Friday morning." Grian crossed his arms, clearly unamused with his shenanigans so early in the day.

"Why Friday morning?" More stalling, he was racking his brain for an idea.

"Oh yeah, I'm holding my welcoming ball that night. The mansion is finally done."

 _Bingo_.

"Oh congratulations! A ball, you say? Have you sent out invitations yet?"

"Not yet, I plan to do that later today."

"In that case... Grian, I challenge you to require all the Hermits to crossdress for your ball."

Silence for a moment.

" _What?!_ "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You know when you start something great, and the further you get into the idea the better it gets? Yeah, this was that story for me.
> 
> Leave a kudos if you liked it, and much love to you, and stay safe!


	2. Cordially Invited

**_Hermit!_**

**_You are cordially invited to Grian's Mansion for his prestigious welcoming ball! Enjoy a night of food, dancing, and idle chat between your fellow hermits in the grand halls of the fanciest mansion around._**

**_Please note the following:_**

**_The event will take place Friday evening at 6 pm and may go into the early hours of morning._**

**_As a formal ball, there is a dress code. Please dress in however style you like as long as it's fancy. Attendees will not be permitted in if they are not cross-dressing._**

**_Thank you,_**

**_Grian_ **

* * *

"Wait one moment, Stress, what are you talking about?" Iskall looked at the girl waving a paper around, looking both excited and upset.

"You got one of these, too, right? It's Grian's invitation to the ball he's holding at his mansion," Stress said, "I got real excited there then I see the stupid dress code!"

Iskall took the paper. "If I did get one, it's probably at my tree," he said, reading through the invitation quickly. His eye widened when he saw the obvious issue, "Crossdressing?! What?! That means-"

"It means I wear a suit an' you wear a dress!" Stress squealed, "Although, I am kind of sad because I had the perfect dress but I 'ave to wear a suit."

Iskall smiled a tiny bit. He knew how much Stress liked to dress up for these occasions, a bit sad that he himself wouldn't get to see what she would wear for this party. "Well, it seems like I'm in a pickle then," Iskall said, knowing he would probably regret this decision later, but his friend was sad now, he had to help somehow. "I don't have a dress to wear."

When I say Stress' face lit up, _it lit up_. Ideas flooded through her mind as she immediately caught onto what Iskall was saying. "You would really let me help you wit' your dress?"

"Well, it's not like I know what to do on my own," Iskall laughed. "Besides, I can help with your suit, if you need it."

"Of course! Thank you Iskall! Oh, you're the best," Stress giggled as she waved goodbye to her friend, then skipping away to go plan.

Once she was out of sight, Iskall groaned and facepalmed. What had Iskall gotten himself into?

* * *

Xisuma flitted around his base, making sure everything was in order before he started the next project. No blocks missing, all shops are stocked, and the blast chamber was somehow intact. The only thing that he could think of that actually needed doing were his admin duties, reading through the data logs and reports from the other operators (Cub, Tango, Impulse, etc.), but those could wait for a bit. Xisuma had planned on trying to lay out a new blueprint for the next building of his base.

At least, he had _planned_ on doing that. His plans changed when he checked his mail. He found an elegant envelope with an equally elegant paper inside of it, detailing the newest event Grian was hosting for the hermits.

For a moment, he was afraid it was another mini-game, one that could tear apart the server _(again)_. As he read it though, it seemed like it was just a normal party, celebrating the completion of his mansion.

He chuckled when he saw the catch. There's always a catch. Of course it was cross-dressing. 

Xisuma shrugged and carefully replaced the paper back in it's envelope and placed the envelope in his inventory.

Could be worse.

* * *

Doc and Bdubs always checked their mail at the same time. It had just become a habit in the beginning of the season, as an excuse to glare at each other during the conflict of the pranks and Goatfather business. Even after it was resolved, they still checked their mail at the same time, using it as friendly chat time. Keralis would join them, if he happened to be in the area.

Often, if they got identical letters, they would race to see who could rip it open and read it the quickest. One would then yell when he was done, whooping in victory.

Not this time.

Both males just stared at the words on the fancy paper they held, shocked into silence if just for one moment--

“What.” Doc growled, looking up at Bdubs and Keralis to figure out if it was a joke or not. Keralis plucked the paper from a frozen Bdubs, wide eyes only getting bigger at the realization. “Clever girl,” Keralis muttered.

“Oh hell no, I am not wearing a dress for some stupid party.” Doc's organic half of his face twisted as if he tasted something sour, while Bdubs' was starting to lift, thanks to the many ideas forming in his mind. 

Bdubs _loved_ tailoring, he used to make his friends more clothes than they would ever wear. Unfortunately, when he had taken leave during the fifth world and well into the sixth, he hadn't had the time to sit down and sew. Honestly, he just hadn't thought much of it since.

Doc was still grumbling when Keralis noticed the look on Bdubs' face, "Uhhh, Doc? Bubbles is getting ideas…" 

When Bdubs looked up at his friends again, all he saw was horrified faces and endless opportunities. "C'mon, we gotta find a spot in the shopping district for this! Oh boy, this is going to be good!" Bdubs grinned, before taking off towards the mooshroom island.

"Oh dearie…" Keralis sighed, readying a few rockets and looking at Doc, who was doing the same. Before taking off, Doc sighed heavily.

"This is not going to end well for either of us."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promise chapters will be longer in the future! Hope you enjoyed, and before you click off, I'm here to remind you to have a good day and stay safe. <3


	3. Gr(i)andiose

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mumbo realizes his mistake.
> 
> Bdubs goes ham. Keralis and Doc are worried.
> 
> ZIT falls out of the sky.

**< Docm77> Grian what the hell is this**

**< cubfan135> honestly this is probably the least bad thing he could've chosen**

**< Xisuma> Definitely could have been worse**

**< impulseSV> don't encourage him**

**< iskall85> he will 100% start another war if you let him**

**< Grian> ye o' little faith**

**< Grian> I'd say it's not my fault but none of you would believe me**

**< Goodtimewithscar> no we wouldn't**

**< Docm77> not even a little**

**< joehillssays> it's unlikely**

**< ZombieCleo> nah**

Grian giggled slightly, looking at the chaos the hermit group chat had become, thanks to him. It really wasn't his fault. His reputation as a prankster clearly didn't translate well to all things. A Peter and the Wolf scenario.

This time though, it was Mumbo's doing and, oh boy, did Grian have a plan for Friday. The Hermits would know exactly who was at fault for this.

* * *

While Stress was off doing whatever Stress does, Iskall decided to go work in his industrial district. His current project is a bamboo farm, and he short on pistons. Again. 

He only realizes this after he's started building and in the right mindset to do the redstone correctly, exactly the worst time to break away to fly all the way back to the shopping district to buy some.

Iskall sighs and looks in the direction of Mumbo's industrial district, "I wonder if Mumbo has any I can borrow…" he said to himself.

"Wouldn't hurt to ask," Iskall shrugged, jumping off the structure and activating his elytra, propelling him towards the industrial wasteland belonging to the moustached hermit. It took him less than thirty seconds to get there. 

It was only vaguely surprising to find Mumbo at his industrial district, the man liked to be busy. 

“Muuuumbo Juuuuumbo!” Iskall flew down and took a rolling dive towards the Brit. It was somewhere between a crash and a landing, but he popped up near Mumbo and grinned wildly. “Got any pistons I can borrow?”

Before Mumbo answered, he pulled something from his inventory in defeat and… ate it? Was he hungry or something? Iskall watched in horror as he realized it was a piece of diorite. 

“I’m… going to pretend I never saw that,” Iskall rubbed his eyes, groaning in disbelief. 

“Not my idea,” Mumbo grimaced at the taste of the chalky rock. “Hermit challenges..” he cheered half-heartedly. “Anyway, you said you needed pistons?”

“Yeah, probably about two stacks?” Iskall said. “Was that Grian’s challenge or something?”

“Yeah, eat a piece of diorite everytime I see you until Friday morning. How did you know it was Grian’s?” Mumbo rummaged through a few of his chests before finding a few stacks of pistons and handing them to Iskall.

“It’s not hard to guess, dude. I wasn’t challenged and I’ve seen Stress recently and she would’ve said something if she was. That only leaves one person.”

“Right, of course. Spoon moment.”

“It would also explain Grian’s… dress code for his super party on Friday. He’s devious but for something like this big, he wouldn’t actually make people crossdress. Also he said in the chat earlier that it wasn’t his fault but no one would believe him. I’m assuming it’s your doing?”

Mumbo chuckled, “Yeah, I panicked and he was talking about the party when I came up with it. It’ll be funny to see all the guys in dresses though.”

Iskall cocked his head to the side, looking at Mumbo carefully. “You say that as if it doesn’t apply to you as well.”

Silence.

Mumbo’s eyes widened.

“Oh god. I really didn’t think of that,” Mumbo’s voice was suddenly very quiet. “I’ll think of something.” His voice sounded unsure to Iskall, who was trying very hard not to laugh.

“Okay then.” Iskall said in between giggles, “I’ll leave you to your thinking. Thanks for the pistons!”

Once Iskall was in the air, he let go his signature laugh that Mumbo heard until Iskall was out of sight.

* * *

“Bubbles is going insane.” Keralis whispered. Doc nodded in agreement.

The two were sitting on the mycelium in the shopping district, watching Bdubs build a shop in record time. They had offered their help to Bdubs but he was either too absorbed in his work to hear it or he just ignored it.

In only about two hours, Bdubs completed the small building. A cozy medieval style build, with the smallest details ironed out perfectly. Soon a pleasant little sign graced the space above the doorway, proudly saying ‘No Stress Dress!’

“Alright! Now that’s done!” Bdubs rubbed his hands in anticipation. "Time to get to the actual work!"

" _ 'Actual work? _ ' Bdubs you've been non-stop for two hours straight man." Doc stood up, putting a hand on the builder's shoulder. "Take a break, jeez."

Bdubs opened his mouth to answer but was interrupted by the sounds of whooping and rockets going off. About four seconds later, Zedaph, Impulse, and Tango fell from the sky and landed in a tangled heap of limbs and laughter. 

"Zed, buddy. You still  _ cannot _ fly," Tango wheezed, trying to pull his arm from under Impulse's leg. 

"I know, I know!" Zed pouted, sitting up. He was the only of the three who noticed Bdubs, Keralis, and Doc staring at them in confusion and disbelief. "Oh. Hi guys!"

"You three are a hazard to this server," Doc muttered.

"Yeah, probably." Impulse chuckled, untangling himself from the two blonds. "What are you guys up to?"

"Doc and I have just been sitting here while Bubbles went crazy building a tailor shop," Keralis replied, gesturing to the gorgeous build behind him. "He had the idea to profit off of Brian's party on Friday."

"Brian?"

"Whoa whoa, G is having a party? For what, why, where?" Tango made a gesture with his hands saying  _ hol' up _ .

"You two really never check your mail or chat, do you?" Impulse looked at his companions, then shook his head.

"Only the ones from X," Tango muttered. Doc snorted.

"Basically, Brian finished the mansion, holding a grand ball party thing, but you have to crossdress. Bubbles is fantastic at making dresses and tailoring work so he made a shop." Keralis summarized.

Tango whistled, "Cornered that market quick, didn't you? Well, I guess I got no other options so I'll be your first customer!"

"Same here," Impulse chuckled.

"Excellent!" Bdubs opened the shop door for them to enter, "Right this way into No Stress Dress!"

"Zed, you coming?" Tango glanced back at Zedaph who seemed to be lost in thought. 

"Oh uh. I'm a little too broke so.. instead of a dress, can I order an idea that I can make on my own?" Zedaph twiddled his fingers nervously. 

"I don't see why not. C'mon in!" Bdubs grinned. He then turned to Doc and Keralis, "You two as well! This time I  _ will _ need your help."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so so soft for the zit team
> 
> hope you enjoyed! stay safe <3


End file.
